Danny Phantom Bloopers!
by Teameida Creator
Summary: These are scenes from actual Danny Phantom episodes well most of them are but what if the characters made mistakes in their lines or messed up what they were supposed to do? TOTALLY FUNNY! Please read! Slight DxS in some scenes! I NEED suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! I'm SO sorry I haven't updated anything in a while, so please accept this as a sorry present. :) I don't Danny Phantom in any way (although I wish I did).**

* * *

**"Teacher of the Year"**

Danny stood at Mr. Lancer's desk in the empty room. The silence was deafening, and it was more creepy than ghosts themselves! He stood there, sweat trickling down his face as he watched Mr. Lancer grade his test.

"Mmmmhmmmm..." Mr. Lancer said as he wrote with a red pencil on the paper. Danny's blood temperature was rising greatly and he looked ready to faint. He had to help Sam and Tucker defeat Technus! And if he didn't pass this poetry test, the world wide web would be taken over by that stupid ghost!

"Mmhmm! Nine... Teen." Lancer said.

"N-n-nineteen? NINETEEN? THAT'S NOT THE LINE!" Danny yelled at the top of his lungs, eyes flashing green. Mr. Lancer just started laughing.

"CUT!" a voice yelled from off the set, "Lancer, it's NINTY-ONE! Not nineteen! Why did you switch the numbers around?"

"Sorry Butch, I thought it was funny." Mr. Lancer laughed.

**"Phantom Planet"**

"If we make it through this-"

"WHEN we make it through this." Sam corrected him.

"Right," Danny smiled, "WHEN we make it through this, I have a few things I need to talk to you about."

"I think I'd be willing to listen," Sam said, smiling a smile that warmed the area around Danny in the bitter cold of Antarctica, "And no matter how this thing ends, this whole ride we've been on together," she looked him straight in his neon green eyes, "I wouldn't change it for the world. Not. One. Bit." she said softly and took his hands in hers.

"Me neither," he said, putting his hands on her arms, "I...-" he started but was cut off when Sam lightly kissed his cheek and then looked down in regret, thinking that what she just did was a mistake. Danny took his gloved hand and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. He moved forward and kissed her right on the lips, his eyes closed. Sam kissed him back and felt Danny's hands move to her cheeks. The whole world felt like it was spinning around them and they were in heaven.

Danny slowly started to pull apart only to realize that he was stuck. He opened his eyes in confusion, Sam's eyes also open with the same expression. Their lips were still pressed against each other, the the coldness of Antarctica had frozen their lips together!

"Okay! Woos smat idea wasit to has us kiss in a cold pwace?" Danny tried to say. The only thing he could see was Butch Hartman, all bundled up and laughing his head off.

**"Memory Blank"**

"Awwww come on, Sam! We NEVER get invited to these parties!" Danny whined.

"And I don't get to go if he doesn't get to go!" Tucker protested. Sam just glared at them, not responding, with her arms crossed over her chest.

"PLEEEEEAAAAASE SAMMYYYYYYYY?" Danny had his puppy dog pout on his face now that made Sam's eyes open all the way in surprise.

"CUT!" Butch Hartman yelled, "Danny, that's not your line. Your line is," the director said while holding up the script, "'Pretty please with those dark licorice and the black frosting you like with those little gummy bats on top'?"

"Sorry Butch, but I thought 'Sammy' is cuter." Danny said with a shy smile on his face. He leaned over to see Sam blushing.

"Yeah it is cute, Danny," Butch smiled and put a hand on Danny's shoulder, "But let's stick to the script, okay?"

**"Public Enemies"**

"How does it feel?" Walker asked eerily, holding Danny by his throat, "No place to run? No place to hide? I'm gonna turn your WHOLE world against you, and by the time I'm done, you're gonna BEG for the safety of my prison," Walker leaned his face closer to Danny's, "In the Ghost Zone, where you belong!"

"AWWW MAN, WALKER!" Danny screamed, "Your breath is worse than any torture you can give me at your prison! I know it's supposed to smell bad for this scene and I'm supposed to say, 'The only thing I'm begging for is for you to try some mouth wash!' but what the heck did you have for lunch? Pizza with extra anchovies and garlic?"

By now, Walker had a slight blush on his cheeks and the director and the camera people were having the time of their lives laughing.

**"Double Cross My Heart"**

"What the MATTER with you guys?" Danny Phantom yelled at Operative O and Operative K, "I'm not doing ANYTHING! Why can't you leave me alone?"

"An unauthorized entity of scale 7 ectoplasmic power!" Operative O yelled.

"A prepubescent specter operating freely! UNACCEPTABLE!" Operative K said sternly.

"Hey!" Danny yelled in defense, "I have TOTALLY hit puberty!" he yelled as he reached into his jumpsuit, "See that? TOTALLY a chest hair!" he said as he held up a glowing white hair. Danny looked back into his jumpsuit to prove to the Guys in White that he was NOT prepubescent.

"AWWW CRUD! That was my only chest hair!" Danny screamed in disappointment. The Guys in White were laughing really hard, losing control of their flight and fell on top of each other to the ground, STILL laughing. Danny floated in place, his arms crossed over his chest and an annoyed look on his face.

"BUUUTTTCCCHHHH!" Danny whined. "May you PLEASE tell them that it wasn't THAT funny?"

"Operatives O and K!" Butch yelled through his laughter, "Let's try that scene ag- AHAHAHHA!" he burst into another fit of laughter, the Guys in White doing the same.

* * *

**You guys like? Please review and tell me what you think! Also if you have suggestions for blooper scenes (they have to be REAL scenes in Danny Phantom), write it in your review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there again! Thank you guys SOOOO much for all the wonderful reviews! I seriously was NOT expecting that! I have taken all the requests and tried my hardest to match them.**

**Oh and for the last scene in Chapter 1 when Danny had only one chest hair, that was my best friend's (Country Appaloosa's) idea! Her and I talked about that at school one day, laughing our heads off, and I gave me the idea to continue with the bloopers! I don't own Danny Phantom or Sleeping Beauty! Anyway, thanks so much and on with the laughs! :D**

**"Lucky in Love"**

"What?" Johnny 13 yelled at Danny, "Hey, man! That wasn't part of the deal!" he yelled and looked at his broken device on his motorcycle.

"Deal?" Kitty asked, "What deal?"

"Aww crud." Johnny said, a look of failure on his face.

"Should have played THAT a little closer to the vest!" Danny smirked and turned around so he could fly back through the portal, when all of a sudden, it disappeared!

"HEY!" Danny yelled, "Who's in charge of the button that opens and closes that portal?" he screamed, looking off the set.

"Nice job, Patricia," Hartman said, "That one's a keeper!" and started laughing. Danny just floated there with an annoyed look on his face.

**'Take 2'**

"Should have played THAT a little closer to the vest!" Danny smirked and turned around to fly through the portal. This time, he made it halfway through before it closed on him, causing only from his belt up to fall through the portal and next to where Paulina was passed out. Danny looked down and screamed, while Paulina was trying to keep from laughing and still looked passed out at the same time.

"Ya know, this is actually kind of funny." Danny smiled and started laughing, while all the other actors, actresses, and people off the set followed.

**"Forever Phantom"**

"Let's go!" Danny said with confidence in his voice, while grabbing Amorpho's, disguised as Lancer's shirt and dragged him down the hallway, causing Amorpho to scream in surprise.

Danny ran down the stairs with Amorpho following him and ran to the front door. Just then, Sam pushed the front doors open and ran through the building and right passed Danny and Amorpho, dressed as Danny.

"Sam!" Danny yelled, causing Sam to stop running and turn around to look at him.

"Danny?" he yelled back.

"Is that my shirt?" he asked.

"Yeah, and I find it quite comfortable." Sam said, making a slight pose with it on. Danny laughed.

"Ya know it actually looks good on you! You wear it better than I do!" Danny yelled back and fell to the floor laughing, Sam doing the same. Off the set, Butch was laughing in his director seat.

"Please tell me you got that!" Butch managed to say to the camera man.

**"One of a Kind"**

"MY COMPUTER!" Danny yelled from up the stairs, "Oh wait, that's Jazz's."

Sam blinked.

"Aannnddd that's why he's using his computer!"

Tucker ran into the kitchen and looked up at the ceiling, watching as it rumbled and fell apart, causing Danny to fall through the ceiling, break the table, and keep falling through the floor until he hit the steel floor of the ghost lab. Tucker looked through the hole in the floor.

"I'm okay!" Danny managed to yell, while Skulker and Tucker were holding on to each other so they wouldn't fall over from laughing too hard.

"You made the floor a liiiiiiiitle too thin there, Jerry." Butch smirked at the scene designer.

**"Urban Jungle"**

"This place is deserted," Danny told himself while flying slowly, "No signs of human life anywhere! Better find Tucker or-" but then he started shivering uncontrollably. "Brrrrr, I control the power. T-the power d-doesn't c-control me!" he said and bowed his head, and got ready to release the cold that was within his body, until he heard someone call his name.

"Danny..." the eerie voice called, and Danny continued to fly in the direction where the voice came from. He looked at several purple plants below him before he came to a tree.

"Welcome back." the voice said again. Danny turned around to see the tree split open and reveal the plant Sam come out in her new outfit. "I thought you were gone for good!"

"Sam..." Danny started, "You... Look... Absolutely HOT!" he yelled while staring at her. Sam's neon green eyes widened in surprise. "I mean you look just like the bad lady in 'Sleeping Beauty' only AWESOMER!" Sam started laughing and looked at Butch.

"Okay, I appreciate the compliment Danny, but can we try that again?" she laughed. Danny blushed when he realized what he just said, which made everyone start laughing even harder.

**I cracked MYSELF up when I read these out loud to myself! Once again, PLEASE review and thanks so much for the suggestions! I was stuck when trying to think of new blooper scenes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, 13 reviews in less than 24 hours... This is SERIOUSLY my most successful story. Every time I got an alert from FanFiction, my face spread into a smile that was a mile wide. And yeah I'm writing these really fast because I'm having a heck of a time doing them! XD**

**"Forever Phantom"**

"I just wanted to have some fun!" Amorpho, disguised as Lancer, explained as he flew through the air with Danny, "Ruining your life wasn't the best way to go about it, I suppose."

"And I just wanted to be left alone!" Danny responded, "But if we can't fix this, I don't think I'll ever be left alone again!" he said as they flew past a sign with Danny Phantom on it. Amorpho lost his grip on Danny's jumpsuit as Danny flew back over to the sign.

"MAN! I look gooooooooood!" Danny said as he made the same pose on the poster.

"CUT!" Butch laughed, "Danny! You aren't supposed to say that!"

"I know, but who wouldn't agree?" Danny laughed.

**"Memory Blank"**

"Oh, this is all my fault!" Sam said guiltily to herself, "I wish I had never fought with Danny!" and then it hit her, "And she's granting every single wish she hears!" Sam said happily and turned to Desiree. "I wish Danny and I had never had that fight! And I wish Danny, Tucker and I remember everything and his costume stayed the way it is because I really really like it!"

"You know, I totally agree, girlfriend!" Desiree exclaimed, "His jumpsuit was TOTALLY dull before, but that symbol on his chest made it, like, 100 times better!"

"I know right!" Sam said and laughed. Danny looked at both girls and then at Butch.

"Umm, yeah I think they didn't have a long enough of a break to socialize." Butch laughed.

**"Kindred Spirits"**

Sam kicked the back door of Casper High open with her combat boot, annoyed.

"Once we get rid of this trash, I'm gonna find Danny and give him a piece of my-" but she was cut off by the sight in front of her and Tucker and the two gasped. Vlad Plasmius and Danielle Phantom were there with evil looks on their faces. Vlad picked up the unconscious body of Danny Fenton and flung him over his shoulder. Danny unfortunately wasn't is a good position and slipped right off of Vlad's shoulder and to the ground.

"Oowwww..." Danny groaned. Dani started laughing uncontrollably, followed by Vlad, Sam and Tucker, and Butch.

**"Frightmare"**

"Come on guys! You know there's only one girl for me." Danny smiled.

"I sure hope you're talking about me!" a voice said behind him. He turned around and saw his girlfriend, Sam. She was wearing his red and white letter jacket. "Can you make room for your girlfriend?" she asked as she sat down next to him. Danny put his arm around her.

"Uhh, heh heh, nice... Jacket!" Danny said nervously.

"It's not black, but it's yours. And that's enough for me." she said dreamily. Danny smiled at her and started to lean in. Everyone was starring at them anxiously, waiting for them to kiss, especially Tucker. Danny leaned in really fast and his lips crashed into Sam's, kissing her passionately.

"CUT! Danny, you were supposed to get CLOSE to kissing Sam, but not quite!" Butch yelled.

"Do you really think that a 14-year-old boy could resist her?" Danny asked. Sam laughed at him and fell out of her seat and on to the floor.

**"Torrent of Terror"**

Maddie, Jack and Jazz watched Danny Phantom on the TV, fighting for his after life against Vortex.

"Danny should see this." Maddie said, "Where is he..." she said and waited for Jazz to say her line. Everyone looked at Jazz, who was texting on her phone.

"CUT! Jazz, that was your line, honey!" Butch yelled to her.

"Huh? OH! Sorry! Let's try that again!" she blushed.

**'TAKE 2'**

"Danny should see this. Where is he-"

"Uhh he's a Sam's, he called, he's fine!" Jazz interrupted. This time they waited for Maddie, but she had ear phones in her ears and her foot was tapping lightly on the ground. Jazz started snickering and "CUT!" was heard from off the set.

**Thanks for all the reviews, you guys! These are really motivating me! I'm still open for suggestions, so feel free to give one! All suggestions will be at least taken under consideration!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know what, if I could, I would give all you guys a HUGE hug! I don't care how many times I have said this, I'm gonna say it again: THANK YOU! I seriously appreciate all the wonderful comments and the fresh new ideas! I don't own Danny Phantom! Now, on with working out your core until it breaks in half! XD**

**"Maternal Instincts"**

"Hey hey look who's back!" Jack said happily as the front door opened, revealing Danny and Maddie. "How was your weekend?"

"Oh boring, ho hum, totally dull, snore." Maddie and Danny said at the same time and then exchanging glances.

"I gotta go call Tucker and Sam. But umm..." Danny started but got on his tip-toes to give his mother a kiss on the cheek. Although little did Danny know that Maddie had accidentally left her specter-deflector on for that scene and when he kissed her, he got shocked!

"AAAAAHHHH!" Danny screamed and fell to the floor.

"Oh! I am SO sorry, Danny!" Maddie apologized before she smirked and started giggling.

**'TAKE 2'**

"I gotta go call Tucker and Sam. But umm..." Danny started and then got on his tip-toes. Before he kissed her, he looked at her waist, her wrists and behind her back before he kissed her.

"CUT! Danny, I know you are being really cautious right now, but you looking around was REALLY noticeable." Butch said.

"You can never be TOO sure." Danny's said before glaring at Maddie.

**"One of a Kind"**

"Hello, Ghost Child." Skulker said eerily to Danny. Danny stood there with his mouth wide open, unable to think. Skulker lifted his fist at Danny and a net attached to a rope shot out and captured Danny. He screamed in surprise, and when Skulker started to pull on the rope, it broke in half. Danny started laughing uncontrollably and Skulker stood there with a look of pure surprise on his face.

"CUT! Okay, who made the ecto-rope?" Butch asked. Everyone looked at Lauren, the prop maker, who was looking on the floor and blushing.  
**  
'TAKE 2'  
**  
"Hello Ghost Child." Skulker grinned evilly and blasted the rope, but it accidentally captured Tucker instead. Danny and Sam held on to each other, laughing their heads off.

"Oh! Sorry whelp! I was trying to get the OTHER whelp!" Skulker grinned sheepishly.

**"What You Want"  
**  
"Hi everybody!" Paulina said WAY too happily, "What do you think of me?" Everyone turned around and gasped while Danny and Tucker were at the arcade. They saw the "Kitty Paulina", floating there with a big grin on her face.

"WE LOVE YOU, PAULINA!" the crowd yelled out.

"Look at me!" Paulina yelled out, running around the room, with the crowd following her, "I'm so cute and cuddly and ever so wonderful! Don't you think?"

"WE AGREE!" the crowd called out, "WE LOVE YOU, PAULINA!"

Danny and Tucker were playing Crash Nebula, trying to beat each other's high scores.

"Awww man! I can't beat this one kid's score! When I find this kid with the name of 'Timmy Turner', I'm gonna give him the 'ghost eyes' until he teaches me his skills!" Danny said, flashing his eyes green and grinning evilly.

"CUT! Tucker and Danny! That was your line!" Butch said.

"What? OH!" both boys blushed.

**"Identity Crisis"  
**  
"Take the shot, son! Make your old man proud!" Jack said and handed Danny the controls with the aim already on Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton shot a glance at his father before looking at the controls again. He pushed Jack, which moved the Specter Speeder when he made the shot, which just barely missed Phantom. Danny Fenton fell out of the Specter Speeder, screaming. Phantom flew down to catch him but didn't quite make it time. Danny hit the board of the deck and winced.

"Umm, dude, that like, HURT!" Fenton screamed at Phantom, "You were supposed to catch me, Smart One!" Phantom started laughing.

"Sorry citizen! I must have actually LOST my half of our mind!"

**Thanks so much for the suggestions! They really help! I am always open for new ideas, so lay 'em on me! You can even suggest scenes from the same episode, I mean there are a lot of scenes from one episode so go ahead! Don't be bashful! I know I didn't do all the suggestions for this chapter, but the others are gonna be in the NEXT chapter, so don't freak out and think that I'm ignoring you, cuz I'm not! Until next time, my fellow readers and reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've just been so caught up with school. Thanks so much for the reviews and suggestions! I actually went to my brother for a couple of them and asked which scenes I should make a blooper out of, and surprisingly, he actually HELPED me. XD Butch Hartman is the proud and strong owner of Danny Phantom, not me! Ready to work out your cores? I know I am!**

**"Mystery Meat"**

"MANSON!" Lancer yelled into his megaphone, "PICK UP THAT T-BONE!"

Sam looked down at the piece of meet at her combat boots. "With my hands?" she groaned.

"FOLEY! PICK UP THAT TURFWICH!" Lance screamed.

"With my hands?" Tucker groaned like Sam while picking up the piece of bread with grass on it. Lancer took out a steaming drum stick, took a bite happily out of it, and turned around to leave. Danny was unwilling sweeping up meat into a pile near the dumpster. Dash, leaning against the dumpster, started snickering at Danny. He gave him an annoyed look and turned his hand intangible and put it on the dumpster. It started to glow a weird bluish color before turning the entire thing intangible. Danny unfortunately stood in front of the dumpster instead of to the side. Because of Danny's mistake, both he AND Dash were squashed by the pile of meat and fell with an "OOF!"

"CUT!" Hartman laughed. "D-Danny! You were supposed t-to stand off t-to the s-side!"

"Sorry!" Danny yelled, Dash laughing at him.

**"The Fenton Menace"**

"Everyone thinks you're crazy!" Youngblood said evilly, "Now get back there and prove it!" and with that, he threw Danny with his rope towards the Fenton Family Ghost Assault Vehicle moving on the road. Danny screamed as he fell back towards the car. He turned intangible and fell in the car. Although he didn't land where he was supposed to in the bathroom. He opened his shimmering neon green eyes to see himself at the feet of Jazz and Jack Fenton. He turned back into Fenton, still on the floor, and smiled a sheepish smile.

"CUT! Danny! You needed to land in the bathroom!" Butch yelled.

"Sorry, Butch! It's hard to tell where you're going when you are flying backwards toward the car!"

**"Off the Set of Danny Phantom"**

"Hey Danny?" Sam asked.

"Yeah Sam?" he replied happily and dreamily.

"Did you notice how many times Butch had us do our kiss scene in 'Phantom Planet'?" she asked.

"Yeah I did! 15 times is a LOT! And we didn't make a mistake! Well the first time when our lips froze together, but still!"

"I think he was trying to see if we enjoyed it." Sam laughed.

"Well ya know what?" Danny said and pulled Sam closer to him, "I did." and with that, he leaned down a little and gently pressed his lips against hers. She kissed him back and they slowly pulled away, beaming at each other. Around the corner, Butch smiled at them.

"I'll give them another five minutes." he thought out loud and left.

**"Boxed Up Fury"**

"You will be aMAZED how easy it is to find!" Danny read from the book before closing it. Danny looked around and flew in front of a maze.

"A MAZED. A maze. Duh." he said with no emotion. He flew in and looked at a sign.

"This area is protected by... Minotaurs?" he asked himself, "What are those again?"

Just then, Minotaurs appeared out of no where with weapons in their hands, growling.

"Umm... Olay?" he asked. The Minotaurs exchanged glances and then began to dance. Danny's eyes widened in surprise and he blinked. He looked at the camera crew and Butch, laughing their hearts out. He shrugged and began to dance along with them.

**Funny enough? I personally think so. XD I'm STILL open for suggestions, so spit 'em out! Thanks for all the positive comments! Every time I get an email from FanFiction, I get excited! I'll TRY to update soon! Farewell for now my fellow laughers!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay seriously guys, these reviews are suggestions are just gettin better and better, some of them actually made me crack up, like DeliciousKrabKakes's for example. XD Oh and all of these are going to be "Off the Set" scenes. OFF I GO!**

**"Off the Set of Danny Phantom, right before Girl's Night Out"**

"Sam, honey!" Butch knocked on her door to her trailer, "It's your scene!"

"One sec, Butch! I changing into these amazing comfortable clothes!" she yelled and came out of her trailer, wearing Danny's clothes and her hair fixed so that it looked like Danny's. Butch snickered and Sam glared, making him laugh even harder.

"Hey, Butch?" Danny yelled from around the corner, "What tim- Sam?"

"Hey there, handsome." Sam laughed.

"Sam, you wear that better than I do." was all Danny could say.

**"Off the Set of The Ultimate Enemy"**

"Dude, how earth do you keep your hair constantly on fire? I mean, does it hurt your head?" Danny curiously asked Dan.

"Nah, it's actually an excellent head warmer." Dan laughed.

"B-but, does the fire ever go out when you fly too fast?"

"Nope, that's because I use," Dan said as he pulled out a 2 in 1 shampoo and conditioner bottle, "Fight Fire With Fire shampoo and conditioner." Dan said proudly, showing his fangs as he smiled. Danny's eyes widened before he fell out of his seat, laughing his heart out. "How is that funny?" Dan asked, surprised at Danny's reaction.

"D-dude!" Danny managed to say through his laughter, "Okay first of all, I only use regular men's shampoo, and second of all, who carries their hair products (besides girls) along with them?" Danny was now laughing so hard that he was crying.

"You won't believe how many people have asked me about how I keep my hair awesome looking." Dan chuckled. Ember walked up to him and looked at the bottle in his hand.

"OMG I use the same hair product! High five!" she squealed and lifted her gloved hand. Dan rolled his eyes playfully at Danny and gave Ember a high five.

**"Off the Set of Shades of Gray"**

"Danny, are you STILL spacing out?" Sam asked as she bumped his arm with her elbow playfully.

"Huh? Wha- oh hey Sam." he said, giving her his signature goofy smile. She laughed.

"You have been acting so weird since our 'fake-out make-out scene." and then it hit her. "Oh! That's why you've been acting like an idiot!" she laughed cheerfully.

"I'm sorry, did you say something, lov- I MEAN SAM? Yes, Sam?" Danny blushed 5 different shades of red, only making poor Sam gasp for breath in between each laugh.

**"Off the Set (could be any episode with Skulker)"**

"So Skulker? How did you know that you were 'good' at hunting?" Danny asked, putting air quotes around "good", but Skulker didn't notice this.

"Well, my father was an excellent hunter and he taught me a thing or two." he smiled. Danny stared at him, thinking of another question.

"Okay... Where is your dad now?" Danny asked curiously.

"I don't know," Skulker sighed, "I haven't seen him in 10,364 years..."

Danny looked at Skulker, thinking of how awful this poor guy's life was.

"And do you plan on ever looking for him?"

"I have with my sister for thousands of years but nev-"

"Wait wait wait... Sister? You have a sister?" Just then, Spectra flew in the door, an extremely excited look on her face.

"SKULKER! SKULKIE!" she screamed, "DADDY'S BACK!" Skulker got up and flew out the door with his... Sister... All Danny could do was sit and stare at the door and wonder how he had missed that. **(AN: LOL sorry! Not really a blooper, but the family is being reunited! Aww so cute! XD)**

**So folks, I'm still watching suggestions come in and I haven't ignored any of them, so don't think that I'm a big meanie that likes to ignore people, cuz I'm not! Sorry about it being short, but tomorrow is the last day of school, so I bet updates will start getting faster. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Why hello there... *waves, only to be attacked by the people who are begging me to continue this story* AHH! Okay okay! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I'm not gonna use the excuse of school... Even if that IS the excuse... LOL Anyway, I looked at my reviews and I took a few of the suggestions. Please enjoy! :D**

**"Fanning the Flames"**

"Sam... Saaaaaammmmm..." Danny hummed softly to himself as he meditated on his bed. He was surrounded with pictures of Sam, Sam's ABC gum, a lock of Sam's hair, some of her makeup, notes that he had received in class from her, some of Sam's clothes (baby clothes and clothes she currently wears... DON'T ask me how he got ahold of those...), and some jewelry that she wears. He opened his eyes slowly to look at all of the Sam related possessions around him. He carefully picked up a picture of Sam in the dress that she wore to the dance and, being the teenage boy under a love spell that he was, began to make out with the picture.

Sam got the ladder in position and waited for Butch's signal to start climbing it. When she got the signal, she climbed quickly to Danny's window, but before she could knock, she saw what Danny was doing and fell off the ladder and landed on the mat below.

"DANNY!" Sam yelled. Danny came to the window and opened it.

"Why hello, my little goth honey boo!" he yelled with a flirty tone. Sam face palmed and began to laugh.

"Uhhh yeeeaaaahhhh... Let's try that again, shall we?" Sam said, continuing to laugh.

**"On the Set of Forever Phantom"**

"Alright, Danny..." Butch began, "When we give you the signal, you phase through the ceiling and say 'Two of someone? It's gotta be Amorpho! But which one IS he?' Got it?"

Danny started to nod his head, but then began to shake his head.

"Wait a second... I thought that I got zapped by the Ecto-Stopo-Powerofier (LOL I'm smart enough to spell that!)! How would I phase through the ceiling if I had already said 'What's the deal? I can't phase either?'"

"Dan, just go ahead with the script, okay? It's too late to make changes..."

"But Butch!" Danny whined, "There will be phans that will catch the mistake!"

Butch and Danny continued their argument for a few minutes before Sam, dressed like Danny for a later scene, came up to them and split them apart.

"Danny, just PLEASE do the scene?" Sam asked, giving a puppy dog pout. Danny's expressions softened.

"I can't say no to my best friend, ESPECIALLY when she went through MY wardrobe..." Danny began to laugh and Sam hit his arm and walked off.

**"The Ultimate Enemy"**

"Valerie, no!" Tucker yelled as he put his hands in front of the trapped Danny.

"Don't shoot!" Sam screamed.

"Sam? Tucker?" Valerie said in disbelief, "I-it's not possible... This is a trick! You can't be alive!"

"Wait... Not alive?" Tucker asked, "That's our future? I'm DEFINITELY not takin the C.A.T.s!"

"The C.A.T..." Valerie repeated, "That's the last time I saw you alive... The big explosion at the Nasty Burger... You, Tucker, Danny's family..." she then blinked with realization and pointed her ecto gun at Danny, "And it was ALL YOUR FAULT!"

They four stood in that position for a good minute, waiting for Dark Dan to make his move, but never did.

"CUT!" Butch yelled from off the set, "Where's Dan?"

A flush was suddenly heard from around the corner and Dan came from where the flush was heard with a soft smile on his face, humming the Danny Phantom theme song. Everyone, the actors, the camera crew, the makeup artists, began to stare at Dan, and he stared back and realized what he had done wrong.

"Uhh... Oops? Sorry, Butch... No more bean burritos for lunch..."

**"Mystery Meat"**

Maddie pulled her hood and goggles over her head as she began to work on the ghost gadget. Jazz looked over her book in annoyance and then continued to read it. Danny was innocently eating his cereal, thinking about nothing in particular. His butt all of a sudden became intangible and he fell through the chair and floor with a scream. Jazz started to giggle and pushed the book more towards her face.

"CUT!" Butch began to crack up, "Can someone go down to the lab to make sure the rookie is alright?"

**"TAKE 2"**

Danny was eating his cereal innocently, thinking about nothing in particular. All of a sudden, the boooooooomarang came zooming around the corner, hitting Danny in the back of the head, causing his head to fall forward, right into his cereal.

"CUT! Jack!" Butch yelled, as Jack slowly walked around the corner.

"I'm sorry... I know that gadget doesn't come out for a while, but I couldn't resist! I mean look at him!" Jack pointed at the milk covered Danny and rolled on the floor laughing. Butch just sighed, smiling.

"Alright Danny. Let's take it from the top."

Danny nervously looked at his family members and gulped.

This is gonna be a fun scene.

**"Prisoners of Love"**

"... Is that I love ya, baby." Jack said sweetly as he got down on one knee in front of Maddie.

"Ooohhhh, Jaaaccckkkk..." Maddie said as tears began to form in her eyes.

"And I wanted to give you..." Jack cut himself off when he realized his mistake, "Wanted to give you..."

Jack had a flashback of him rushing to get out of Fenton Works in order to catch up with his wife, but leaving the anniversary gift on the table in the lab.

"Oh crud..." Jack face palmed.

"You forgot the present, didn't you?" Maddie asked, knowing what he was thinking. The door of the cabin opened and Alisha walked out.

"Told us he was a fool!" she told her sister. Maddie looked from her sister to her husband, waiting for him to say something.

"But I... Well... I didn't... I mean..." Jack stuttered.

"NO HE DIDN'T!" Danny's voice came from above their heads, as he and Jazz parachuted down to the cabin. Danny couldn't control the steering of his parachute and ran right into Jack. The same thing happened to Jazz, and she ran right into her aunt. Danny winced slightly in pain, as Jack got up from off the ground and brushed himself off as if he didn't feel a thing, same with Alisha. Danny and Jazz rolled on their backs in pain next to each other on the grass. They heard laughter from off the set, and Danny turned his head to see Sam, Tucker and Butch laughing uncontrollably. He glared at them, only making them laugh harder. Maddie gasped and ran to Danny and Jazz.

"Oh my babies!" she exclaimed, giving them kisses all over their faces, "Are you alright?"

"Well if you exclude the fact that we are being laughed at right now, then yes." Jazz said.

**"Torrent of Terror"**

"Hey Vortex!" Danny called out, "Today's forecast: Partly cloudy with a chance of PAIN." he yelled as he shot an ecto blast out of his hand towards Vortex, who effortlessly blocked it with his hand.

"HA! Is that the best you can do? I am invisible!" Vortex yelled as he shot hail at Danny. He blocked it with an ecto shield and ripped the backpack off his back, putting on Tucker's moodulater.

"Alright, Tucker! Let's do it!" Danny yelled, as the Fenton Jet locked Danny into place.

"Starting Operation: Mess with Danny's Emotions!" Tucker smirked as he pressed a button on his remote, starting up the device on Danny's head. An image came on the screen.

_"Hey sweetheart." Dash said to Sam._

_"Get away from me." she spat and started to walk away. Dash grabbed her arm harshly and pulled her towards him._

_"No one says that to Dash." he growled as he dragged Sam down the hallway. _

Danny, watching the vision, began to feel his anger rise.

"GRRR, DARNIT DASH!" Danny yelled as the weather changed based on Danny's emotions.

"Hey! It's working!" Sam exclaimed, "Tucker? What are you showing him?" Tucker smirked and turned on the monitor in the plane and showed her exactly what she was showing Danny.

"Fire two!" Tucker exclaimed as he pressed another button.

_"Hey Sam!" Danny yelled happily to his best friend. She whipped around to look at him._

_"What do you want, loser?" she grumbled. Danny took a step back._

_"Sam? What's wrong? You can tell me anything... Was t something I did?" Danny asked calmly, putting a hand on her shoulder which she shrugged off._

_"Listen... Danny is it? I-"_

_"Wait a second..." Danny cut her off, "You don't know me?"_

_"All I know is that you're the loser of the school... Why?" Danny just blinked. Sam didn't know him, and based on the bling bling that she was wearing, she was popular girl._

_"Wait Sam... I thought you said that you wanted to be loved for who you are, not what you have..." he whispered. Sam began to laugh._

_"Why on earth would I want to do that? That's stupid!" she smirked and whipped around, flipped her hair and walked away._

Danny's heart crushed, even if he knew that it wasn't real. Sam gasped at what the fake her said to him. She ran to the window to see the weather change to sad tears falling from the sky and Danny's face.

"TUCKER! Change it to something happy! NOW!" she yelled at him.

"Fire three!" Tucker said, pressing the last button.

_"Hey, cuteness." Danny said, approaching Sam, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Sam smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the warm contact on her skin._

_"Hey! You missed!" she said, turning to see the confused expression on Danny's face._

_"Wait... What?" Danny asked, and Sam put her lips on his, kissing him slowly and passionately. His eyes were wide open but soon enough shut closed and he began to kiss her back. Danny and Sam pulled apart and Danny looked down at Sam's hand, seeing the class ring that his father had given to him._

Something snapped. Danny realized that in this vision, Sam was his girlfriend. A huge smile began to wiggle is way onto his face and flew around in a stupid little circle. The sun began to shine on Amity Park, with a triple rainbow in sight and butterflies of various colors fluttering around.

"IT'S LIKE A STUPID, CHEESY CHICK FLICK! BUT I ACTUALLY LIKE THIS ONE!" Danny screamed at the top of his lungs, making Sam giggle.

"Wait a second..." Butch whispered, "That wasn't part of the script..." he was about to yell "Cut" when he saw the overjoyed expressions on Danny and Sam. Butch smiled softly.

"I'll let them have their moment, then we'll reshoot."

**Thanks for all the nice reviews for my story! It makes me SUPER happy to get email alerts! Sorry about there only being a few stories, I just wanted to hurry up and get this posted! XD**

**Please review and I'll write to you fans again soon! ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I wrote these in the long car trip that I am on currently. I posted this next chapter from my phone. XD No, I wasn't kidnapped by the Box Ghost. LOL**

**"Life Lessons"**

"Seriously Butch?" Sam sighed as she was reading over the script. Butch laughed, nodded, and nudged her to the set. She sighed again and walked to the set of her room.

"Aaannddd... Action!" Butch yelled as the lights dimmed off the set and focused on Sam. Just then, Tucker barged in the door.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO OUR CHILD?!" he exclaimed, looking from the flour sack that was now decorated with make up and sharpie to Sam. Sam looked down at the sack and back at Tucker, slightly annoyed. Tucker marched up to Sam and snatched the sack out of her arms.

"Gimme that! It's obvious that Tucker Jr. needs a strong father!" he said, putting a beret that matched his on 'Tucker Jr.'s' head. Sam snatched it back.

"No way! LILITH needs to be raised in a nurturing environment! Not some overcrowded baby barracks!" she said. Tucker blinked.

"Oh my gosh! The other babies!" he remembered, "Gotta go! Bye!" he exclaimed as he leaned down to kiss Lilith, before leaning back up to kiss Sam. Tucker quickly realized what he just did and pulled away.

"Uuuhhh..." he stuttered awkwardly. Sam's face looked as if she had just been slapped.

"That never happened..." she groaned.

"YOU'RE DARN RIGHT IT DIDN'T." a possessive voice from Sam's window yelled. Sam whipped around, seeing Danny at the window. He marched up to Sam and grabbed her by the waist. "MINE!" he exclaimed. Tucker couldn't help but snicker, making Danny's eyes begin to glow. Tucker gulped and ran out the door. Butch face palmed.

"Someone, go catch Tucker. And someone else, go calm down Danny." he said, rubbing his temples and laughed.

**"My Brother's Keeper"**

"Man, I am SO tired of you dumping on me, and I am SO tired of dumping on myself..." Danny said to himself, "Jazz never did that. Not even when I was mad at her. And I won't... Let... Her... DOWN!" he yelled, creating a ring around his waist that pushed Spectra off of him. He turned to her, his eyes glowing with anger.

"Bertrand..." Spectra called in a sweet voice, then pointed to Danny, "SICK HIM."

Danny turned to see Bertrand, currently in the form of a panther, change his form so that he was a ninja, and landing on a tree branch. Danny's face went from determined to a 'Seriously?' look. Bertrand pulled out a pair of nun-chucks and started to show off. He twisted it around his waist, over his wrists, and finally, over his head. Although, that was an accident waiting to happen. The nun-chuck hit his head, causing him to fall out of the tree and into a bush. Danny began to snicker, putting his hand over his mouth. Spectra sighed and turned to Butch, who was doing the same thing as Danny. Bertrand popped out of the bush.

"I'm okay! Although that really hurt..." he called out.

**"D-Stabilized"**

"Intruder alert, dearest heart." the hologram Maddie said sweetly.

"Danny!" Dani screamed, both in hope and in terror.

"Phantom... Bah! What a nuisance..." Vlad spat, "And Valerie! Well this is inconvenient at best. Can't let her go discover the truth, now can we?" he said to himself, putting a hand on his chin as he thought. He then duplicated himself and made the duplication change back to human form. There stood Vlad Masters and Vlad Plasmius.

"Time to assume my role in our little production." Plasmius told Masters as Masters quickly ran to a closet and hid. "I'll go welcome our guests."

Danny and Valerie phased through the front door of the mayor's mansion and landed on the floor, listening.

"Danny! Heeeeeeelllllpp!" Dani's voice echoed.

"Dani?!" Danny called. Valerie pointed in a direction.

"In came from in there!" she said. Just then, a bang was heard that sent vibrations through the floor.

"Oww!" Vlad's muffled voice came through the floor. Danny and Valerie snickered and looked at Butch. He gave them a look that said 'Keep going.', also snickering.

Vlad eventually phased through the roof, laughing evilly. Danny took a step forward.

"I don't want to fight you, Vlad. I just want to save Danielle." Danny said, angrily.

"Sorry, not on my watch!" he sneered as he lifted up his hand and shot an ectoplasmic blast at Danny, sending him flying into the book shelf. It then fell on top of him, making him so weak that he converted back to Danny Fenton. Valerie took over the fight, flying on her board towards Vlad. He smirked and turned intangible, making the board and Valerie pass harmlessly.

"Feeling super in our new, supped up suit, are we now?" Vlad asked Valerie as he shot a beam at her. She created a forcefield in front of her, blocking his shot. She smirked.

"Actually... Yeah!" she said as she shot several spikes at Vlad. He cowered back and the spikes pinned his cape to the wall. He looked up at her.

"Not bad, but do you really think you can trap me, girl?" he sneered.

"I think I just did!" Valerie said. Vlad turned intangible and phased through the wall, keeping the spikes on the wall. Valerie blinked in shock.

"What the-?" she exclaimed.

Vlad phased through the floor and into his ghost lab, walking towards a machine. He smiled evilly.

"Breaking up is hard to do..." he started, "Unless you have a button that does THIS." he said as he pulled a lever. He looked over at Dani, expecting to see her being electrocuted, but nothing happened. Dani began to laugh.

"HA! Your stupid machine doesn't work, you Froot Loop!" she giggled. Vlad stood there, stupidly. He then looked over a Butch who looked straight back, a smile beginning to wiggle its way on to his face.

"Who forgot to plug in the machine?" Butch called.

**"What You Want"**

"Catch me if you can, Sucker Phantom!" Danny called teasingly as a stupid grin spread across his face, waved goodbye and phased through the floor.

"It's Tucker Phantom! TUCKER!" Tucker yelled angrily as he also phased through the floor, chasing Danny. Danny smirked.

"The girls' locker room..." he thought out loud and flew through a locker, just in time for Tucker to enter the locker room.

"The girls' locker room..." he said, "So this is what it's like in here!" he smiled. Danny, popping out of nowhere, shoved a pink and white bra on Tucker's head and yanked him to the gym and slam dunked him. Tucker fell through the net and landed on the ground on his face, the bra floating down and landing on his rear end.

"HEY!" a feminine voice yelled. Tucker rubbed his head as he and Danny looked at where the voice called. There stood an angered Sam. She stomped over to the boys and snatched the bra, slapping both of the boys in the face. She then stormed away. Danny looked at Tucker who looked right back at him.

"You took Sam's bra?" Tucker asked, laughing. Danny looked like a deer in headlights.

"But... I didn't know it was her's! It was PINK!" Danny exclaimed.

"OH SHUT UP!" Sam's voice was heard from off the set.  
**  
Funny enough? I hope so! I was looking over my reviews for suggestions and asking my friends for ideas. I luckily got these four, and I hope they made you laugh! I think I'll need to change the rating to T after I read over that last blooper. XD Please review and PLEASE leave suggestions! I need them!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to thank everyone who gave me suggestions for this chapter! I would give you all hugs if I could! I hope you all enjoy another core workout session from Coach Teameida! :D**

"**Kindred Spirits"**

"I didn't know you could overshadow people from a distance! Thanks!" Sam smiled at Danny, gratefully. Danny looked up at her, completely confused.

"I can't! I-I didn't!" he stuttered, still stunned.

"And the best part is," a voice said behind the three teenagers, "I didn't have to waste _any _energy on your dad." The voice said again. Danny turned around to face his window, seeing Dani Phantom floating there with a smile on her face. "It's Dani, with an "i". And don't worry! You'll see me again…" she said before flying off. Danny, Tucker and Sam all exchanged glances. Tucker and Sam had to go home, so they walked down the stairs, saying their goodbyes to Danny and left. Danny quickly ran up to catch up with them.

"Tucker! Sam! Wait up!" he called before he finally reached them and threw his arms around them both, "Did I say thank you?" he asked.

"Only about a million times…" Sam answered, throwing her hands up.

"Did I say that I appreciate-"

"We're your best friends, dude." Tucker said, "It's not necessary!" Danny smiled.

"Well," Danny chuckled, "Seriously! Thank you for-"

"**ENOUGH**!" Sam and Tucker shouted. Dani flew in front of them and off into the sunset, soon to find herself run into a billboard of Danny Phantom himself. Danny, Sam and Tucker heard the bang and looked in front of them from where the direction came from. They snickered and then began to laugh hysterically. Butch couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Cut!" he yelled, the amusement in his voice was obvious.

"**Million Dollar Ghost"**

"All I'm saying is that you should think twice before you barge into the school like that!" Jazz said sternly to Jack, "You really got Danny in trouble!" Jack frowned.

"Oh, you think he's in trouble now?" he asked sarcastically, making an arm gesture for her to look around her, which she did. They were currently down in the ghost lab, which was an absolute _mess_. Papers were scattered everywhere, books all over the floor, green goo oozed from every nook and cranny noticeable. "Just look at this place! Danny hasn't cleaned the lab in weeks and… Would you look at that." He said, looking at the ghost portal, "The ecto filtrator hasn't been changed in six months! That can't be good…"

"And it'll be six more by the time I'm done with all this extra work Lancer assigned me!" Danny's struggling voice said. He dropped his backpack on the floor, creating a loud noise and sending vibrations through the floor. "Dad?" he started, rubbing his neck in pain, "Are you familiar with the term, _'Stay away from my school'_?"

"Sweetie…" Maddie said, pulling off her hood and goggles, "You know your father loves you, and that he doesn't mean to make your life more difficult!"

The TV suddenly was the attention of the Fentons.

"_My Little Pony! My Little Pony! Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahh… My Little Pony! I used to wonder what friendship could be…_" the TV sang.

"Oooh! I love this show!" Jack squealed and sat in front of the TV. Maddie sighed and faced towards her children, who were laughing like their lives depended on it. The camera crew was also laughing at the guy in charge of the TV channels, who was blushing madly and threw the remote on the floor and stormed away.

"**The Fright Before Christmas"**

"The gifts; they're not damaged?!" Sam said confused, as she, Danny and Tucker watched the presents suddenly fix themselves and begin to fly into the Amity Park sky.

"They're flying through the air!" Tucker exclaimed, amazed.

"Back where they came from?" Danny asked, "But who would-"

"BEWARE!" a nasally voice shouted from behind the teenagers. Danny's ghost sense went off and he turned slightly, changing into Danny Phantom in the process and getting ready for attack. He so wasn't in the mood, but he looked up with awe in his green eyes. "The Box Ghost shall conquer this holiday doom!" the Box Ghost yelled.

"We just couldn't leave you to suffer in gloom!" the Lunch Lady said sweetly. Skulker then pointed a ghost ray at Danny.

"Tomorrow you'll see what this baby can-" Skulker started dangerously, accidentally setting off the gun and shooting Danny. He was sent back into a brick wall, and it made Danny angry because they were doing so well with the scene. He launched himself at Skulker where they started to engage in a wrestling match.

"Cut! Cut!" Butch yelled, running over to the ghosts.

"**Memory Blank"**

"Let's get this party STARTED!" squealed Paulina, crowned the princess of her party and gestured to the DJ to start the music. He placed a disk on the turning table, and Gangnam Style turned on.

"WOP WOP WOP WOP WOP WOPAN GANGNAM STYLE." PSY sang. The party started squealing with excitement and danced to the famous song. Paulina began laughing at the mix of songs and danced anyway. On the hill in the distance, Danny and Tucker were dancing while Sam was trying to catch her breath from laughing, as well as Butch.

**Okay! Sorry about the short chapter… :C I JUST WANTED TO UPDATE… Anyways, thanks for the suggestions guys! I took some and changed them up a little, but you'll recognize if I took yours. ;) And there are still some suggestions I need to read, so buckle up and get ready for some more bloopers! :D**


End file.
